


九 我：有些话在**时说效果更好

by dblktkshb



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblktkshb/pseuds/dblktkshb





	九 我：有些话在**时说效果更好

伯邑考自己又归置磨蹭了好久才回了房间，江枫的确在房间备着热水等他。许是热气氤氲的房间里温度比外面高了许多，伯邑考进去找到屏风后面的人的时候，那人穿了长裤上半身只穿着里衣，沾染了湿气的衣服贴在皮肤上，麦色的皮肤若隐若现。伯邑考一个不小心就看红了脸，偏巧江枫听见人进来了，连忙招呼他。“王爷回来的刚巧，热水已经备好了。”

伯邑考也没说什么，要说这时候，要么是备热水的人自己主动退出去，要么是即将沐浴的人下了指示命令让人退下即可。眼下这状况，江枫静静立在屏风旁浴桶前视若无物状，伯邑考迈了步子接近浴桶一言不发开始褪衣。

好像都暗暗地在跟对方较劲，又好像都存了心思撩拨对方，又好像是，，，对接下来即将发生的事心照不宣。

到底还是有些害羞，伯邑考选择背对着人一层一层剥自己的衣服。江枫一开始盯着人的背影，但是里衣落下去露了肩膀和蝴蝶骨出来的时候江枫猝不及防转了脸，——伯邑考是他这辈子见过的最好看的人，不仅仅是脸，还有……忍不住又抬了头去看，正好看到伯邑考褪了裤子，迈开那双长腿往浴桶里迈——当然，他更多的视线停留在伯邑考挺翘的双臀上。

这副他肖想过无数次朝夕相处了上千个日日夜夜的身体，此时此刻带着一种诡异的诱惑，仿佛小刷子先行撩拨他心底的蠢蠢欲动，江枫只觉得全身的血液忽然都往某个地方涌去。

“江枫。”

“臣在。”

“……给本王搓背。”

“……臣冒犯了。”

好像是意料之外，依江枫看，他以为刚刚伯邑考那一声是让他出去；但好像又是意料之内的不意外地让他留下了。还没挨到水江枫就感觉自己手心被汗湿了透。这方面的事，他除了在王爷身边就是和一群大老爷们儿混迹在一起，自然是……比他这个板正王爷懂得要多。

感觉到身后人拿了布贴上他沾了水之后有些凉的皮肤，伯邑考忍住这人手掌的热度没缩过去，“这些日子缘何一直躲着我？”

“臣不敢。”

“不敢？！你干的事还少吗？”伯邑考气急。

好像生气了？“王爷，是你出的主意和太子殿下联合起来让我刺杀你。”

“你有没有想过，我要是觉得长痛不如短痛，早早就下手不知不觉把你解决掉了呢?”江枫手上力度不减，嘴里的话轻飘飘的却带着一股恶意，让伯邑考有些不寒而栗。

“你不会的……”这一声说出来伯邑考觉得自己都不太相信，这一招，的确太铤而走险，以他所了解的江枫，真的是……

“我不会?！”身后的人显然有点生气了，转到伯邑考身边捏着人下巴丝毫不顾君臣之谊语气恶狠狠，“你知道我晕在你门外那天，就是下了决心去杀你的。”

江枫没想到这时候这个人居然还笑的出来，“那你这不是，没下手嘛。”

真的是……随意又释然的劲儿偏是一副妖精惑人的模样。

许是热气蒸腾出来的——迷迷糊糊想要吻上眼前这人的江枫这样想，不然，他家那时刻端庄清冷的王爷，怎么会……怎么会一副勾引人的模样。

到底还是吻了上去，形状美好的双唇尝起来让江枫有一种得偿所愿的感觉，这种情形倒是方便了他，省了他脱衣服的麻烦。

等到伯邑考感觉到乳尖被人咬住的时候才惊觉江枫不知道什么时候就跨进了浴桶，虽然他是对这样肌肤相贴的事有所期待，可是等到人真正压过来，那种令人心颤的快感从被触碰的地方一点点蔓延开，伯邑考没由来觉得恐慌。

然后发现双手被江枫的一只手掌握钳制在身后。

“江枫！”江枫知道他这是恼羞成怒。

“王爷，现在下手也不迟。”伯邑考只觉得面前这人的笑勾人又危险。

“你……唔……”江枫一边亲吻刻意撩拨，另一边已经借着水的润滑不知不觉就将半个指节没入他的后穴，虽然看不见那下面此时淫糜的景致，但是面前这个人欲拒还迎绯红艳丽的脸就已经足够让人兴奋了。

这样想着江枫手下的动作就不那么温柔了，况且这时候周身都是温热的水，贴着皮肤，养着情欲，这怎么让人克制得了?不过一会儿功夫三指进退就不费力气了。

江枫蹬着浴桶边缘往后靠，让人骑在他身上。体位的突然改变让伯邑考惊了一下，没了束缚的手顺势就攀上了江枫的肩膀，倒给了江枫机会揽着人让他贴的自己更近些。

“王爷，你，今天和那几个姑娘都聊了什么那么开心?”

伯邑考本身借着手的便余捂住嘴不想听到自己发出什么在他看来奇怪的声音，偏偏身下这个人恶意撩拨，身后的动作让他不由自主软了腰，这又迫不得已开口解释，“……就是她们觉着……嘶，你……她们觉着那里面有匹布特别，特别好看，想问能不能多换几匹……”

伯邑考强压了身下这个人恶趣味的撩拨，这才断断续续给人解释清楚了。

江枫开心之余又略微有点失望，要是他硬着头皮不说解释这番话，他就有借口，有借口……不碍事，有的是机会。

江枫看见这人无意间蹭到他跟前那细白的脖颈，沾了水珠湿涔涔的，粘着一丝两丝这具身体主人那乌黑的头发，勾的他心痒痒，索性顺着脖子一路啃上去到嘴唇，还是下了力度务必要留点痕迹下来的那种啃咬。

像要宣誓主权，而伯邑考还没发现他那企图，要不然指不定怎么吵吵这个人。哪儿给他那么多反应时间，江枫觉得差不多这就借了水的作用拉着伯邑考让人重重压下来。

他可忍不了太久。

搂着他脖子的胳膊那力度骤然收紧，江枫料想是他家王爷有点拉不开脸。不过也是一个另外的信号，现在这样的确不大方便。……“王爷，水凉了，我们换个地方。”

猛然起身还没有任何庇护让伯邑考产生失重感，条件反射就贴的江枫更紧，下一刻又别别扭扭地攀着肩膀让自己离得远些，可巧了这些动作就是纯粹折磨他自己，想说话一开口全是喘息，“江枫……你嗯……”

那个湿热紧致的地方将他吞噬殆尽让江枫几近疯狂，他几个跨步到了内屋的床上，压着人开始抽插直接就让伯邑考失了言。

伯邑考光气力就不如江枫，这时候只能躺平被欺，一点反抗的力气都没有。

抵死缠绵不过是汹涌爱意另一种表现，两个人不管是谁逐渐食髓知味起来，……都挺要命的。

“这样舒服吗？”

“啊……你，慢唔……”

“那这样呢？”

“你……别太呃……过分啊……”

“……王爷，臣可以射在里面吗？”

“闭……哈唔……”

“臣，可以射在里面吗？”

“太嗯……深了，江枫呜……”这下子江枫终于觉得圆满些了，——就是要这人哭出来才觉得得了最后那层隐秘的趣味。

然一夜尽欢，不在话下。


End file.
